What Exit?
by Mari217
Summary: Grace's Ohana helps her friend through a difficult situation and meets a new friend along the way.


**2:00 a.m. McGarrett Residence**

"McGarrett" Steve mumbles as he snatches his cell off the nightstand.

"Steve?"

"You just dropped me off a couple of hours ago …"

"I need you to come to my place. I have a little … situation … here."

Instantly awake, Steve is halfway across the room and pulling a t-shirt over his head as the question leaves his mouth. "Is Gracie alright?"

"Grace is fine." Danny looks down at his daughter, who is looking back at him with such confidence; he can't help the tight smile that forms on his lips. "Just come here, please. Bring Catherine."

"We need to get to Danny's." Steve tells Catherine, who's shot out of bed and is mouthing 'what's wrong?' while hastily pulling on jeans.

Steve gestures 'not sure' while holstering his SIG as he hears "Steve? Arrive _calmly_, please. No sirens, and do _not_ kick in my door. It's not that kind of situation. I'll explain when you get here."

"Be there in ten." Nine minutes and thirty five seconds later, Steve and Catherine jump out of his truck to find Grace standing in the doorway waiting for them.

"Danno's inside. Uncle Steve, he said to tell you 'we're okay, don't draw your gun'. He just needs your help with something." She hugs Catherine, then Steve.

Returning his niece's embrace, Steve lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He untangles himself from the hug and, holding her at arm's length, looks her over. "But you're okay, Gracie? You're _both_ okay?"

"We're fine, but my friend, Linda, needs some help." She grabs his hand, "Come inside, Uncle Steve."

They follow her into the house, where she points down the hall to her room, motioning for the adults to go ahead of her. They do, and Steve stops so abruptly at the sight in front of him, Catherine nearly runs into his back.

There, curled up on Grace's bed, is a petite redheaded child, about Grace's age. In a kitchen chair, perched next to the bed, Steve sees his partner. It looks like Danny's comforting Grace's friend who was there for a sleepover and had woken wanting her folks. That is, it would have, if the child's lower face, blouse and Danny's shirt weren't smeared with blood.

"Danny!"

Danny stands, holding his hand in an 'all clear' signal. "Shhhh. She's fine. I'm fine." He looks at Steve and Catherine, whose faces mirror each other in a split second display of horror masked by control, and finally relief. "Linda had a little mishap and fell. She cut her chin and got scraped up, that's all."

Steve looks at Catherine, then back to Danny, who stands up, never letting go of the child's hand.

"Linda, these are my good friends, Catherine and Steve. I need to talk to him for a little while. Do you think it would be okay if Catherine stays here with you and Grace?"

"Grace's _Uncle _Steve?" Comes the muffled voice from the bed.

"Yes! This is my Uncle Steve." Grace approaches her friend. "The one I told you about. He and my Dad won't let anything bad happen, I promise. And this is Catherine." She grabs Catherine's hand and pulls her forward. "I told you about her, too. She's in the Navy like your Daddy was. She's really cool and super smart." She smiles up at Catherine, who affectionately runs a hand over Grace's head.

"Cath, do you think you can check Linda out and help her clean up a bit? Linda, would that be okay? Can you show Catherine how you fell so she can check to make sure you don't have any more bruises?" At Linda's nod, Danny smiles at her. "Great. Grace, show Catherine where we keep the towels, and get something clean for Linda to wear." His indication to Catherine to check for injuries is read loud and clear.

Grace jumps up to help. "First aid kit's on the bathroom counter! I'll get it!"

Catherine nods at Danny and smiles at the little girl who's watching her with huge eyes. "I think we can do that, right, Linda?"

**Williams' Living Room**

"What the fu..hell?" Steve catches himself and lowers his voice to a whisper. "What the _hell's_ going on? Whose kid is that? And why is she here, bleeding, in the middle of the night?"

Danny runs his hands through his hair and takes off his bloody shirt, tossing it aside and pulling on a clean one he grabs from the laundry pile on the sofa. "She's Grace's friend from school. She was here a few months ago for a pizza and movie night, then for a couple of play dates."

"Where're her parents? You called them, right?"

"Well, that's just it. Her dad was killed in a training accident when she was a toddler, and her mom, Lizzie, just died. She had terminal cancer, but was still fighting. According to Grace, she died suddenly, yesterday. The counselor at school told the class and they all signed a card for Linda. She must have had a stroke or something. I'd met her a few times. Nice girl. She was _our_ age, Steve."

"Wow." Steve's eyes darken. "But, what's she doing here, alone and hurt?" He leans against the door jamb as Danny explains.

"I'd put Grace to bed, folded the laundry and was taking the garbage out. She was in the bushes next to the door. I got close enough to get a visual on a bleeding, sniffling kid with a cut chin and knees. Scared the hell out of me for a second. She walked right up to me and said 'Hi Detective Williams, you're Five-0 so you can help me, right?'"

"Help her? Help her, what? How'd she even get here?"

"Apparently, she ran away. Took two buses and ran the rest of the way from the main road. She fell a couple of times in the rain, hence the bruises and blood. Turns out when her mom died, she was put in emergency foster care, pending the arrival of her grandmother. That's as far as I got, because Grace came into the living room. They saw each other, started crying and asking if Linda could stay here. I don't think she needs a doctor, but I was worried about her ribs, she was holding her side, but it wasn't too tender when I checked it. She needed to be calmed down, which I could do; and be undressed to check for further injuries, which I couldn't do. Nor could I keep someone else's daughter in my home overnight without permission or notifying anyone. Hence, I called you and Catherine. I figured the three of us can figure out what's really going on and Cath can check her out, clean her up and maybe get her settled."

"Got it. Let's see what we can find out." Steve moves toward the hall but Danny puts a hand out.

"Whoa, whoa, Rambo, you can't interrogate an eleven year old."

"_What?_ I wasn't going to _interrogate_ anyone. I was going to ask. Nicely. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay. Let's see if she's ready to talk."

**Grace's room**

Catherine has Linda cleaned up and sitting side by side with Grace on her bed when Danny and Steve return. She signals to them that Linda has no serious injuries and Danny lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's better. Linda, are you hungry?"

"No." Barely audible "Thank you."

"Well, maybe some juice, then? Grace, go grab a juice for Linda, and a cereal bar in case she changes her mind."

Unsure eyes look at Grace and Catherine. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't know about you, Grace, but I'd love a snack." Catherine smiles at Linda and winks at Grace.

Grace, getting it, says. "Me too!" and hops off the bed to run to the kitchen.

Danny sits in the chair next to the bed figuring, rightly so, that he'd be less intimidating closer to Linda's eye level. He needn't have worried, the child grabs his hand the moment he sits down.

"Linda, Babe, what's going on? Can you tell me why you came here tonight?"

"I need help. Please, Detective Williams, please. Grace said you and her Uncle Steve can fix anything. She looks between Danny and Steve "I've even seen you on the news, for arresting bad guys and all."

Catherine offers what she and Grace learned in the ten minutes the three were alone. "Linda understands now that it was very dangerous for her to be out alone like that, and she promised she wouldn't do it again. She didn't tell anyone when she left, but she wrote a note. Isn't that right, Linda?" At the child's nod, she continues "She didn't want to stay in the foster home tonight."

Danny sucks in his breath. "Did someone hurt you there?" His eyes blaze at the idea and Catherine can feel the tension radiating from him and Steve at the thought.

"No."

"You're sure? The adults? The other kids?"

"No, nothing like that. They were nice." Linda draws her knees up to her chin whispers, "I want my mom." and begins to sob.

"I know. I know you do, Babe, and I'm so sorry." Danny tells her through the lump in his throat as she climbs into his lap shaking with the sobs.

Grace returns with the snacks and seeing her dad comforting Linda, places them on her dresser. She looks at Steve and sees him mouth '_Jesus'_ to Catherine. She slips her hand into his, tugging him down to her level. She whispers "Her mommy died."

Steve nods, catching Catherine's eyes over Grace's head. As Linda's sobs slow to a sniffling sound, and Danny rubs small circles on her back, he quietly asks, "Linda, you came here because you thought Grace's dad could help you. What do you need help with?" Whatever it was, Steve was on a mission now. Catherine could hear it in his voice; see it in the set of his shoulders.

Sniffling, she meets his eyes, "I want to stay here."

"Here?" Danny and Steve say together.

"Here at our house?" Grace asks.

"Here in Hawaii."

"You're leaving?" Grace asks.

"I don't want to. That's why I need help. The lady at the foster place, she said I'd have to go to Ohio. I heard her. I've never been to Ohio. There's no ocean there. It's not where Mommy and I live. My friends are here" She grabs for Grace and the girls clasp hands "and my dog, Sarge. He's with our neighbors, but he misses me and I'll never get him back if I move, and…" She trails off.

"Why would you have to go to Ohio?" Danny asks. She's moved from his lap and is sitting next to Grace on the bed.

"My Granny lives in Ohio. She's coming here. I love her lots but I don't want to move. Please, _please_ help me. Can I live with you and Grace? I can help. I know how to cook and I don't eat much."

Danny looks like he's been sucker punched. Sadness clouds his eyes when he glances quickly between his friends. "Linda, honey…" Danny starts to explain but she cuts him off, looking to Steve and Catherine.

"How about you guys? Could I live in your house? Do you have little kids? I can babysit and …"

Catherine blinks back tears at the desperation this child must feel to ask to live, first with a friend and her father and then with a couple she's never met before tonight.

Steve looks absolutely stricken. He stoops down to look her in the eyes. "Linda. Look at me. I promise you we'll figure this out. You and Grace, try to sleep. Let us work on this, okay?"

Danny flashes a concerned look at his partner. "Girls, have your snack and go to sleep, please. Linda, I have to call the foster home and tell them you're safe. I'll see to it that you can spend the night here with Grace, okay?"

"Thank you! I knew you'd help me. Grace said you can do anything."

"See, told you." Grace is beaming with eleven year old confidence in her family.

"Living room, Steven." Danny mutters and after tucking the girls in, follows his best friend out the door.

**Williams' Living Room**

"Before you say…" Steve starts.

"Before I say what? That you just promised that child we can help her stay in Hawaii? You, of all people know the _living_ _hell_ I went through to get shared, equal custody of my own flesh and blood child. Do you _know_ what the system is going to do if the grandmother can't take her in? Keep her in limbo for years. _Years_, Steve!" He rubs a hand over his face.

"Can I speak?" Steve follows his pacing partner with his eyes.

"Please. Enlighten me. How are we going to help her stay? Maybe her grandmother is a lovely woman who will provide a great home…"

"On the _mainland!_ If you know about family court, Danny, I know about _losing_ my family and getting shipped so far _the hell_ away from _home_ that nothing…" he turns away, unwilling to voice the rest of his thought.

"Guys, please. We'll help her, we will. Let's see what we can do here. Grab your laptop, Danny, let's locate the foster home."

Ten minutes later, Danny's hanging up from a call to the foster mom and has gotten permission … mentioning the Governor's task force helped … from her caseworker for Linda to spend the time until her grandmother arrives with him and Grace.

Catherine looks up from the laptop and says "So, from what I overheard, what the caseworker said was right. Linda's mom died suddenly, of an embolism, so the Grandmother's in transit. She left the mainland on the first flight she could get." Catherine taps a few keys. "Poor kid, her dad was an Ensign, killed at Pearl in an accident when he was twenty seven. He was a local, actually. Grew up on the North Shore, got stationed at Pearl after sea duty. Her mom, Elizabeth, is from the mainland, but stayed here after he died. She was a paralegal in town. Seems the maternal grandparents have some money. Linda's grandmother pays her private school tuition. The grandfather died years ago." She clicks through to a different screen. "Obviously, I don't have all-access here, but the grandmother, Josephine Donatella, also helped pay her daughter's medical expenses for the past two years. She's visited the island two or three times a year according to her travel history, usually for ten days to two weeks. Since she retired in '09 some of her visits have lasted a month. She seems like a decent woman. No arrests, no drug history, et cetera. She doesn't just donate money, she volunteers at her local animal shelter and with a read to children program in Ohio. Her family made their money a few generations back, in machine-tool manufacturing. The late Mr. Donatella took over his wife's family business in the 80s after he was honorably discharged from the Army and branched out into manufacturing everything from glassware to refrigerators."

Steve places his hands on Catherine's shoulders. "Okay, here's what we do. Danny and I go to the airport and escort her back here. Tell her relocation is a bad scenario, Linda shouldn't have to be moved. I have to make her see she can't make … she'll ruin…" Steve's eyes cloud for the briefest second and Danny feels a pang of sorrow for his best friend. He looks at Catherine, who's stood and put her hand on Steve's chest, and he knows she saw it too, the look of pain quickly masked, but not quickly enough that the two people, who know him better than even he cares to admit, don't see it.

Right there, at that second, Danny Williams hates Doris McGarrett. He'll squelch it, because it's a useless emotion now. It serves no purpose. But the fact that Doris' decision and John's subsequent choice can _still_ cause _that_ look, some twenty years later, in the eyes of a man he considers his brother makes him angry as hell.

He offers quietly "Steve, go easy, okay?"

Steve blinks at him. "Personal experience won't cloud how I act on this, Danny."

Catherine moves to circle her arm around Steve's waist as Danny continues, "I know, Babe. I do. I'm just saying you're close to this, so you may come off even more … intense ... than usual. We spook grandma, or piss her off, and she's gonna take that kid and get the hell outta Dodge. Listen, take Cath with you to meet Josephine Donatella. Be a little less 'Commander McGarrett' and a little more 'Uncle Steve'. A couple is much better than two guys, Five-0 or not, showing up and telling a woman who's just lost her child that her _female_ grandchild is not only at the home of a single dad she's never met, but that those same _two guys_ think the little girl should remain in Hawaii."

"Okay, point taken."

Steve relaxes a bit and Catherine smirks at him. "C'mon, _Uncle Steve_, let's go offer the lady a ride. Use that smile that charms the girls of any age. Danny, don't worry, we'll explain the situation and bring her here. When we get back, you can talk to Mrs. Donatella. Maybe we can work something out. She seems to like traveling; maybe she could bring Linda back for all the school breaks."

"Cath, that's not the same…" Steve starts to say.

She places a hand on his cheek. "I know, but let's start small, okay?"

He looks skeptical but follows her to the door.

**Airport**

Seeing a petite woman of about sixty with red-rimmed eyes heading toward them, Catherine and Steve approach her at the baggage carousel. "Mrs. Donatella? Ma'am, I'm Catherine Rollins and this is Steve McGarrett, Steve is Commander McGarrett of the Governor's task force. We're very sorry for your loss, Ma'am. We'd like to offer you a ride to where Linda's staying."

"Task force?" She stops and stares at Steve "Is Linda okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she's okay, understandably very upset, but okay. She's at the home of Detective Danny Williams, my second in command. She's friends with his daughter, Grace. Linda got distraught at being with a temporary foster family while you were on your way here, and ... went to wait ... at Danny's, with Grace."

"Please, call me Josie. And I appreciate your condolences, but my Lizzie is out of pain now. They gave her 6 months, two and a half years ago. She hung on for Linda, but … it's almost a blessing ..." Her voice breaks on the last word before she clears her throat and finishes "… I have a grandchild to take care of, let's get moving, Commander."

"Yes, Ma'am… um… Josie, and please, it's Steve. Linda's a tough girl. I see where she gets her strength." Steve grabs her bags and follows Josie Donatella and Catherine out to the car.

**Steve McGarret's Truck**

"Alright,young man, tell me about this detective who's watching my granddaughter." Josie asks while Steve offers a hand to help her into the truck. She can't be more than 4' 11" but she dismisses him with a hand wave and climbs in, unassisted.

Steve smiles at her gesture. "Danny's a good man. He's my best friend, actually, and a terrific dad. Linda's safe with him, I promise."

"Linda knows Danny and like Steve said, his daughter, Grace is her friend. She wanted to stay with them until you arrived so it was arranged with CPS." Catherine smiles at Josie.

"Oh it was?" A small, tired smile appears on Josie's lips. "And something tells me you two had a lot to do with that, didn't you, Ms. Rollins? Or should I ask your rank? Clearly you're military, as well as the Commander?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm a Navy Lieutenant, but it's Catherine, please."

**Williams Residence**

Seeing him standing in the doorway, Josie Donatella rushes up to the muscular, blond man who seems to be a bundle of nervous energy. "Detective Williams? Where's my granddaughter?"

Danny reaches out a hand which Josie grasps in a firm shake for such a petite woman. "It's Danny, please. She's right inside." Stepping out of her way he gestures her into the house. "Linda's sleeping. I'm sorry to meet you under such circumstances, please accept my sympathy. Lizzie was a great girl. We volunteered at a couple of school events and I knew her through the girls, of course."

"Thank you. Let me peek in on Linda and then we'll talk. You can tell me how she went from a temporary situation with CPS to spending time with her friend while the prestigious Five-0 watches over her." At Danny's smirk, Josie returned a tired smile. "What? I googled _Governor's Task Force, Hawaii _in the car, so I know you're called Five-0. I'm not too old to use a smart phone, Danny."

Danny escorts her down the hall toward Grace's room while explaining why Linda has a bruised chin. After Josie pops into the room he turns and whispers to Steve and Catherine. "I like her."

"Because she talks as fast as you do? Or because she has better computer skills?" Steve whispers back and Catherine smiles.

"No, because she seems like a good parent and a good grandmother. Let's see what we can work out."

Not a minute later, Josie returns and enters the living room.

"Coffee?" Danny offers as he pours his third cup since he spotted Linda outside. What seems like days is actually only five hours ago.

"Thank you, no." Josie takes a seat on the edge of an overstuffed chair. Danny and Steve perch on the arms of the sofa like raptors while Catherine takes a seat on the cushion, next to where Steve is sitting bolt upright. "Now, tell me how CPS transferred Linda to your guardianship on the basis of a phone call at what … three am …?"

"Well, Josie …" Danny explains the evening's events, keeping them ... for Danny ... as low key as possible, while the petite lady simple takes it all in. She watches the animated young man with the expressive blue eyes pace and gesticulate his way around the room and waits until he's finished to speak.

"Thank you, all for your kindness. That's quite a tale. Now, may I ask you an off topic question, Danny?"

"Yes?" Danny meets her eyes.

"What exit?"

Steve and Catherine share a puzzled glance while Danny's face splits into a smile that reaches his eyes. He catches the woman in a patented Danny Williams bear hug, and any tension that may have existed between the two is broken.

"I _knew_ I liked you, Josie. 148, what about you?"

"151, Honey. Ohio for many years but by way of Mountain Avenue in Montclair"

"Oh my God." Steve shakes his head while Catherine smiles. "You're from New Jersey."

"Born and raised. I knew Danny was too, about two seconds after meeting him. He grew up less than five miles from where I did. Many years later, of course. We're not all stereotypical accents, bad hair, and mafia, but we can usually spot each other nine times out of ten. Let me guess, Danny, your mom's Italian and you have a Nonna back east somewhere." Giving the nodding, smiling detective a second hug, Josie turns back to Steve again with a suddenly solemn look in her eyes. "Now, Steve, in all seriousness, _you_ seem to have something you need to say, so out with it."

Danny shoots a glance at his partner as Steve, taken aback, answers "Excuse me?"

"You look like you're about to burst from holding something in, so, what is it?

Steve begins with "Okay. Linda was so upset at having to leave Hawaii that she came running to Danny for help in the middle of the night. I … we … were hoping you'd consider other options than removing her from the only home she's ever known. Her memories of being with her Mom are here. Her connection to her Dad is here…" He stops when Josie Donatella crosses the short distance to where he's sitting.

Even seated on the arm of the sofa, Steve is several inches taller than the woman who suddenly embraces him. At his appalled look, Josie releases him and smiles "This is personal for you, Hon. Why?

Catherine and Danny exchange a look, sharing isn't Steve's strong point, especially with a total stranger. Danny stands "Ahhh Josie…"

"Danny, it's okay." Steve shocks his best friend and girlfriend by continuing "Like Linda, I was born here. After a family tragedy, I was separated from my sister and we were sent to live on the mainland. I never quite fit in, but it was worse for her. I found my place, first at Annapolis then in the Navy, but Mary … she's still got a lot of issues from … well … I'd hate to see Linda experience a similar situation.

"Oh, my." Her eyes filing, Josie grabs Steve's hand "That's so … I'm sorry for you and your sister ... but that's so sweet of you. Of all of you, her eyes fall on Catherine and Danny "But…"

"Granny!" The adults turn to see Linda, catapulting at her grandmother with Grace trailing behind to wrap her arms around her dad.

"We heard voices, Danno. Linda said it was her grandma so we came out to see."

Holding Josie in a fierce hug, Linda sobs into her chest, gasping out broken words. "Mommy … She's, she's gone … Granny … I ran away but Grace's family helped me, I came here because I knew her Daddy would help … Mrs. Kalani has Sarge … the foster lady said I have to leave…"

Josie Donatella raises her granddaughter's chin with two fingers. "Linda, baby, look at me. I'm sorry, darling. I'm _so_ sorry and I know it was very scary that you had to wait with people you didn't know. I'm happy you were with Grace, but it was _very_ dangerous for you to run away. You understand that, don't you?"

Linda nods and buries her face in her grandmother's chest again, holding fistfuls of the woman's shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry. They said I had to leave. I wanna stay here. I just wanted to ask Detective Williams to help me…"

"Come here." Josie sits on the sofa, and Catherine makes to get up, but she's stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. "Stay. Please. All of you. Now, what makes you, and these nice people think you're going to have to leave Hawaii?"

"The foster lady, she said you were coming and they'd pack up my stuff to send to your house. I don't want to go to Ohio, please, can we ..."

"My house? Sweetie, my house is sold. I'm moving right here. Your mommy and I talked about this and I was planning to move here to take care of _both_ of you. I'm so sorry she didn't get a chance to tell you, and that you got so upset about this, on top of everything else. You're not going anywhere, Baby."

"Really?" With the resilience only a child can exhibit, Linda squeals happily, hugging Josie with all her strength. "Did you hear that, Grace?! I can stay!" She looks at Danny, Steve and Catherine "I'm staying!"

Grace runs over to hug her friend. "See?" she says while looking knowingly around the room, sure her family had something to do with the happy outcome for her friend.

"That's wonderful, Linda." Danny has to clear his throat to speak and Steve turns away for a second to rub a hand over his face. Catherine, teary eyed, bends down to return the hug Grace gives her.

Josie stands up, her arms still around Linda. "Now, I think we need to let these very nice people get some sleep. Danny, Steve, Catherine, and you, Miss Grace … come give me a hug …" she holds her arms out to Grace, who happily walks into her embrace next to her friend. "Thank you all, so much. For helping my family, for caring about Linda enough that you went through all the trouble to contact CPS, and let her wait here, for the escort from the airport, and for trying to talk a total stranger into relocating to keep a little girl happy. Grace you're a wonderful friend, and you have a very special family."

"Thank you." Grace smiles at her family.

"Linda, come, darling, we'll call a taxi."

"Please, no. Let us drive you home." Catherine tells her.

"Not on your life. You go get some rest." With that, Josephine Donatella gets out her cell and calls a taxi to take her granddaughter home.

**Five-0 Headquarters six days later – Friday, 4:00 p.m.**

"Guys, you have visitors." Chin pops his head into Danny's office where Steve and Danny are talking with Kono, Catherine and Grace before heading out for the day. Catherine and Kono had taken half a day and took Grace to get a new surfboard. The Five 0 ohana were planning a barbeque and surfing at Steve's the next day.

"Who is it?" Steve asks, rising to follow Danny into the bullpen.

"Wouldn't give a name, said it's a surprise. When the officer told her she couldn't come in without identifying herself she said to tell Detective Williams 'exit 151'."

"It's Linda and her Grandma!" Grace tells them. Linda's grandma had called her at her mom's to see when the next time they'd all be gathered at HQ would be. She was proud of herself for keeping the surprise.

"Tell him it's okay to send them in. Thanks."

"Grace!" Josie Donatella enters the bullpen to be greeted by Grace who'd beat a path to the double glass doors.

"Hi, Granny Josie!" Grace hugs Josie and takes a large package from her friend. "That's a lot of stuff!"

"Granny and I cooked it for you guys. Where's your Dad?"

"Right here, Linda. Hey, Josie, how are you holding up? Steve, Cath, look who's here."

"We brought dinner for everyone." Josie smiles and points to one of several shopping bags while giving hugs all around.

Kono and Chin enter the bullpen, where the rest are gathered a few feet from the smart table. "Hey, Boss, if we're good to go, we're going to head out. See you all tomorrow?"

"Stop right there, young lady."

Kono looks startled at the tiny woman barking an order at her, but stops nonetheless, as does Chin, who looks quite amused. That is until she points at him and says "You, too! Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm surfing?" Kono chuckles because Grace is giggling at the ridiculousness of a 4' 11" woman ordering two law enforcement officers around.

"I don't think so. You're Kono, and you're Chin Ho, correct?" At their nods, she continues "Grace told me all about you. You can surf tomorrow. I have enough food for everyone and you will all sit down before it gets cold. Grace also told me you have a conference room? Steve, may we eat in there?"

"Sure, we can eat in the conference room, but that's a _lot_ of food. You really didn't have to…"

Danny interrupts, "Stop speaking, Steven. _This_ is _food_ _of the Gods_. Prepare to be amazed, people. Josie, you rock." He's sporting a huge smile.

After serving lasagna, homemade bread, meatballs and sausage, Josie pulls out a mini fryer, makes zeppole and serves them hot with powdered sugar. Everyone looks too full to move.

"Boys?" Josie looks between the three men serving spoon in hand "More?"

"Oh my God, no. You are the best, and this made my year, but really, I can't." Danny pushes his plate away with a smile.

Steve and Chin hold up their hands in a 'no thanks' gesture.

"Catherine? Kono? You girls need to eat. How can you fight criminals if you're weak from hunger?"

"Oh, after today none of us is weak from hunger, trust me. This is amazing, really, But I can't eat another bite." Catherine tells Josie as she tries to heap another dessert on her plate.

Kono adds, "Neither can I. Wow, Danny was right." She turns to him "Great food, Brah, but if we surfed right now, we'd sink."

Satisfied that she's stuffed everyone to the breaking point, Josie Donatella packs up her supplies and gets ready to leave.

"This really wasn't necessary, but thank you again, for the taste of home," Danny kisses Josie on the cheek "and for helping me show these guys New Jersey Italian food at its best!"

"_You_ are adorable, and more than welcome. Thank you again for helping Linda, and for attending the services for Lizzie, all of you." She looks around the room. Blows them all a kiss and she and Linda are gone, with promises to be in touch soon.

"Wow, that was a whirlwind." Chin shakes his head. "I may not eat 'til Monday."

"That, my friend was an Italian Grandma from New Jersey." Danny smiles.

Just then Josie pops her head back in "Danny, I expect to meet Gabby the next time I see you … and _you two_," Steve and Catherine look up from where they are standing, heads close together, absorbed in conversation "incredible. the brains and bravery both of you have. _Such_ a _handsome_ boy, too, and…" she points at Catherine, "_you_ are gorgeous. You'll make brilliant, beautiful babies. Don't wait too long."

She leaves again, just missing Grace's giggle and the huge smirk Danny aims at his best friend and his 'not' girlfriend who are turning matching shades of pink.

_End. Thanks for reading._

_Author's note: "What exit?" is what we Jersyans ask each other to determine what part of the state a person lives in or comes from. The exit numbers refer to the exits on the Garden State Parkway, which runs the entire length of NJ, from the NY border to the southern tip of the state. #148 is where a person who works in Newark, or lives in its suburbs would be from (No one who has a choice actually lives __in__ Newark, Danny's folks and siblings most likely would live in a surrounding town). _


End file.
